Pokemon: gang wars!
by Master of Halo vehicles
Summary: ok to begin with i no there are plot holes! well any way ash and the gang have decied to join different gangs to priove that there type or types is surperior by the way if u send anonymous review and they say my story are crap I WILL DELET THEM BEFORE ANY


Pokemon: The gang wars!

Welcome to my first Pokemon story in this story Ash, Brock, May, Max, Misty and Tracy must join elite gangs in order to complete their dreams.

It was a sunny morning and the whole gang was at pallet town to celebrate Max's 15th birth day, "whoa this is so cool" said Max in delighted "well honey don't forget your last present from Ash" replied his mum with a big grin on her face, so Max opened the present expecting a lossy present when it turned out to be (do-now-NOW) A great ball. "Oh my god" said max quietly "go on give it a throw and see what you got" said Norman "GO Great ball " yelled max and then out came a Pokemon that no one would of thought would have been in there it was…..sableye! "HOLY SHIT!" yelled Max in delight "Max No swearing" said his mum with anger on her face.

Two months later Ash, May, Brock, Misty, Tracy and Max was watching the news when some important news came up "today all Pokemon owners have started joining gangs so now the Pokemon committee has decided that you can only ever have 1! Pokemon with you and now all Pokemon owners must report to the central Pokemon centre in Pallet town to be safe from the continuing gang battles. When suddenly a knock on a door "I'll get it" said ash when he opened the door the person standing there just shoved 7 letters into Ashes hand and walked off. The gang sat down to open the letters, the one ash got said " Dear Ash katchem, We are the lighting gang we have herd of your most powerful Pikachu, We would like you to join our gang in order to prove that electric Pokemon are the strongest. Meet us at the Pokemon centre tomorrow sincerely your's General spark. Most of the other letters were basically the same but May was from the coordinators group, Max's From the Shadow gang, Brocks from the rock group and Mistiest from team aqua (who may I add are goodies now).

At the CPC (central Pokemon centre) " So Ash do we want to join our gang?" asked general spark "sure! Anything to prove how great Pikachu is" replied Ash with a smile on his face "well then Ash you first mission is to Track down the leader of the hound gang and find out what he is up to, his name is Hunter and we have reports that he is heading to Svi island" said general spark as he shoved a folder into Ash's hand "yes sir" replied ash has he sat up and ran for the door before the others could spot him. Has for May her mission assigned by H.C (that's the code name genius) to find a new area to start a Pokemon contest to see if any rival gangs came. As for Max, Brock Misty and Tracy they all are going to there secret hideouts. "Max your mission is to find a new hideout for the Shadow gang" said ghost (another code name). Brocks mission was to gain information about team rocket (yes they are still here damit but lucky im not talking bout James and Jessie im talking bout the real team rocket) well any way Misty has to spy on team magma.

So lets start with Ash shale we right now he is looking on Svi island for any hound gang members when something catches his eye "hmmm a boat heading to that little island over there I better hop on and see what is over there" thought Ash as he snuck onto the boat. A little later Ash climb out and saw a cave entrance and a strange figure enter the cave, the figure has a long black cloak which had rips and zaged edges so natural Ash followed and inside there were Super computers, training fields, a wild Pokemon tracker and what looked like a ancient stone tablet "so we have a visitor Houndoom! Use Flamethrower!" yelled the strange figure "AHHHH HOT" yelled ash "tie him up!" yelled The figure. Later when ash woke up "so a lightning fan huh allow me to introduce my self I am "hunter" as your gang calls me but my real name is Wolf" said wolf with a smirk on his face "hey where my Pikachu!" yelled ash "oh that little thing we are using it to test our new breed of dog Pokemon" replied wolf with a smirk on his face "lets see how it does against a real Pokemon!" he continued laughing madly.

But now to brocks story while spying on team rockets leader he finds himself surrounded by the shadow gang "well looks like we found a new test subject to our new artificial moves haha!" said ghost "knock him out and take him to the new base!" he continued.

Later again Brock this time woke up "so Max do you want to have the honour of testing the new move" said ghost "gladly go sableye use shadow strike" said Max full of anger, then sableye disappeared into the darkness "what the…….ahhhhhh!" yelled Brock in pain as sableye attacked him with these sharp shadow claws the came from the darkness and knocked him out "well it seems that attack is fine keep him he might be useful later" said ghost.

Now lets check on may "this area should be good for the Pokemon contest" she thought when something cached here eye it was Misty but she looked different probably cause she was wearing a team aqua uniform "hey misty nice outfit" said may then misty attack her and pushing her into some bushes and diapered "well that was weird thought may when Tracy showed up "hey Tracy" said May "go scyther use slash!" yelled Tracy and yah you know the rest may once more got bush into the bushes and Tracy flew off "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled may infrustraction.

Well that's all I can tell you in this chapter folks but now for your usual Japanese cartoon preview of the next chapter.

"Nooo Pikachu!" yelled ash "face it Ash we breaded the strongest Pokemon alive!" yelled wolf. "why are you two doing this" pleaded may "because you are a threat to our leaders plan" replied Tracy and misty "Why max why" asked Brock "shut up and battle fool" said max angrily. Now my slaves you may leave and I will find you lost stuff, No this stuff is mine, just because it looks the same, look you it's not my fault you lost your's but this is my stuff now get out of my house. This is your house? O..k


End file.
